Namida No Regret In The Rain
by Shinji ShiShi Ri
Summary: Sudah lama Hinata memendam perasaan pada Naruto yang merupakan seniornya di sekolah. Tinggal satu minggu sebelum hari valentine,dan Hinata berniat membuatkan coklat sekaligus menyatakan perasannya pada Naruto…sampai hal itu terjadi…hal yang tidak Hinata inginkan…


Summary:

Sudah lama Hinata memendam perasaan pada Naruto yang merupakan seniornya di sekolah. Tinggal satu minggu sebelum hari valentine,dan Hinata berniat membuatkan coklat sekaligus menyatakan perasannya pada Naruto…sampai hal itu terjadi…hal yang tidah hinata inginkan…

Namida No Regret In The Rain…

Hinata Hyuuga X Naruto Uzumaki X Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Genre: Romance, Frienship

Length: 1001 words

Status: one-shot/complete

WARNING: AU,OOC, typo,alur kecepetan,ini bukan pengalaman pribadi kok friend…cuman tiba-tiba aja terlintas waktu hujan kemarin saat hendak bobo siang..hehe~

Ok lah…

Story By:Me=Shinji Shishiri

Happy reading…^^

"Hinata..Tidak terasa ya Satu minggu lagi valentine…kau sudah tahu ingin membuat coklat untuk siapa?"Tanya Neji-nii setelah kami sarapan bersama pagi ini

"Hmmm…belum…"jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala "Mungkin untuk 'orang itu'tapi…entahlah…"sambungku

"Begitu ya…memangnya kalau mau membuat coklat untuk 'Orang itu'kau mau buat coklat bentuk apa?"

"Entahlah…mungkin bentuk hati,tapi mungkin bias jadi aku tidak membuat coklat untuknya tahun ini"ya…aku selalu membuatkan coklat untukya setiap tahun

"Kenapa?ini kesempatan bagus…lagi pula kau lupa apa impian mu selama ini?"

"Iya aku ingat…tapi…aku ragu…"

"coba saja…kita tidak akan tau hasilnya kalau belum mencoba kan?!"

"Iya sih…kalau begitu akan aku coba…"

"Kalau begitu sekarang siap-siap..kita akan berangkat ke sekolah"

"Hn..baiklah nii-san"

XXX

Skip time…di sekolah

"Ohayou gozaimasu Neji!"

"Ohayou Naruto!"

"Heh?!Ada Hinata-chan juga rupanya…Ohayou Hinata-chan"

"O-ohayou Naruto-senpai"ya…yang kusebut 'orang itu'tadi pagi adalah Naruto-senpai,seniorku sekaligus sahabat dekat Neji-nii

"Naruto,nanti kita lanjutkan lagi obrolan kita…akau mau nengantar Hinata dulu ke kelasnya"

"Tidak perlu Neji-nii,aku akan pergi sendiri saja…lagi pula aku sudah hafal jalan menuju ruang kelasku"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,hati-hati ya…jaa"

"Hn..jaa"

XXX

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!"sapa Temari

"Ohayou Temari-chan,Shika-kun kemana?tidak biasanya kalian tidak bersama"

"Dia sakit…"

"Begitu ya…GWS deh…"

"Domo arigatou Hinata-chan"

"Douitashimashite Temari-chan"

"Kau sudah selesaikan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sudah,memangnya ada apa?"

"Boleh aku lihat?tenang…aku sudah menyelesaikannya"

"Tentu saja…"jawabku "Ini…"kataku sambil menyerahkan lembaran tugas yang di berikan oleh Kakashi-sensei

"Fiuh~untungnya isi tugas kita berbeda…"kata Temari lega

"Mana mungkin tugas kita sama,kita kan tidak kerja sama…"

"Iya juga ya…hehe~"

*TING…TONG…TING…TONG….*bell masuk kelas sudah berbunyi...

'Waktunya belajar…yosh…ganbatte ne Hinata!'gumamku

Tidak lama kemudian…

"Anak-anak…cepat kumpulkan tugas kalian yang sensei berikan minggu lalu"

"Baiklah sensei!"ucap semua murid serentak

"Setelah kalian mengerjakan tugas ini…sekarang coba dekripsikan apa hari valentine menurut kalian…ada yang berminat?!bagaimana kalau kita awali dengan mu,Hinata?!"

"Baiklah sensei"jawabku yang lalu berjalan menuju bagian depan kelas

"Bagiku Hari valentine itu hari dimana kita bisa menebar kasih sayang pada setiap orang,baim yang kita senangi maupun tidak,tapi bukan berarti kita hanya menyebarkan kasih sayang pada hari valentine saja,tapi biarlah setiap hari kita bisa menyebar kasih sayang,dan bagiku hari valentine adalah hari yang tepat untuk menunjukan pada orang yang kita kasihi bahwa kita mengasihi dia"

"Sudah itu saja?"

"sudah itu saja sensei"

"Bagus…duduklah…"

XXX

"Waktu berjalan begitu cepat,tidak terasa besok sudah valentine,dan aku belum jadi membuat coklat untuk Naruto-senpai…tapi apa sebaikya ku buat saja?"aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri "Sebaiknya ku buat saja…lagipula…aku yakin dia suka.."aku meyakinkan diri

Selama semalaman aku membuat coklat itu,awalnya sulit…tapi karena sudah terbiasa,jadi tidak terlalu sulit bagiku…

4 jam berlalu…

"whaa…sudah jadi…dan hasilnya bagus"ya…di depan mataku terdapat sebuah coklat beberntuk hati dengan ukiran wajahku,dan wajah Naruto-senpai,beserta ukiran hati di tengahnya,tidak lupa tulisan kanji 'ai' di bagian bawah…dan itu bisa dibilang… "Sempurna"ucapku yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikannya pada senpai besok… "ok waktunya tidur…Oyasuminasai sekai"bisikku yang baru selesai membungkus coklat itu

XXX

Hari yang aku tunggu sudah tiba,hanya tinggal menunggu saatnya tiba... "Aku akan memberikannya padanya saat pulang sekolah nanti"bisikku selagi berjalan di koridor sekolah

Kulihat Neji-nii sedang kesulitan mengatasi para fans-girls-nya yang berusaha memberikan coklat terbaiknya pada Neji-nii

Seperti halnya Neji-nii,Sasuke-senpai,Naruto-senpai,dan juga Gaara-senpai yang merupakan 'pangeran' sekolah juga kesulitan menghadapi para fans-girls-nya,semoga saja aku masih bisa memberikan coklat ini pada Naruto-senpai,ya…semoga saja

XXX

Pulang sekolah…saat yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu sejak kemarin,tiba saatnya memberikan coklat ini pada Naruto-senpai

"Eh…hujan…rasanya tidak pernah hujan selama ini?!perasaanku tidak enak…"ya…aku merasakan firasat buruk,entah apa tapi aku tidak tau…sebaikya ku pastikan kalau ini akan baik-baik saja…

XXX

Sudah 1 jam aku mencari-cari Naruto-senpai…tapi kemana dia?... "eh?! Itu kan…"akhirnya kutemukan dia…tapi… "Itu…Sakura-senpai,dan dia memberikan coklat untuk Naruto-senpai,dan sedangkan Naruto-senpai memberinya bunga mawar?!Mustahil…"*tess…*seketika itu airmata ku tumpah*brakk…*tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan coklat itu…dan pergi begitu saja dari tempat kejadian…

Semuanya terlambat…kenapa?!kenapa harus ini yang aku lihat?!dia bersama dengan orang lain…kenapa?!ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan,jadi ini maksud hujan di valentine tahun ini?!seandainya tidak hujan pasti jadinya tidak akan seperti ini…

XXX

"Tadaima Neji-nii"

"Oh…Okaeri Hinata,bagaimana,misimu berjalan lancar?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Eh…benarkah?bagaimana bisa?!"

"Naruto-senpai…Sakura-senpai…mereka…hiks…"lagi…air mataku tumpah untuk kedua kalinya hari ini

"Oh iya…aku lupa tadinya aku mau memberitahukan padamu kalau mereka baru menjalani hubungan special pagi ini,tapi aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu,maaf ya Hinata,karena aku,kau jadi bersedih begini…"

"Tidak apa-apa nii-san…biarkan saja…cukup melihatnya senang,aju sudah senang…"

"Begitu ya…kalau begitu sekarang mandi dan ganti bajumu,lalu kita makan malam"

"Hn..baiklah nii-san,tapi kurasa aku tidak makan malam hari ini…"

"Eh?!kenapa?!"

"Diet…"jawabku singkat,sebenarnya aku malas memberi tahukan alasan sebenarnya

"Hhh~dasar perempuan…ya sudah…tapi janji jangan sedih lagi…"

"Hn…aku janji"

"Itu baru adikku..kalau begitu Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi…"

XXX

Malam ini aku merasa sedih di hari valentine untuk pertamakalinya…mungkin berat…tapi aku yakin ini yang terbaik…

Mungkin malam ini kau bahagia…tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan lebih bahagia darimu,dan aku harus tetap tegar…masih banyak yang bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu…aku yakin itu…sayonara Naruto-senpai…

TAMAT(dengan sangat tidak efisien-_-)

Curhatan Outhor…(emang cuman anak SD doang yg boleh curhat?!)

Holaa…I'am Dora…(eh salah…ulangin)

Holla…I'am shinji(panggil aja shin),saya masih baru satu hari di sini,tapi sudah sering berjelajah…..karena terinspirasi para author di sini,dan dengan di dorongkan oleh keinginan luhur(?)…eh salah….dan di beri dukungan oleh orang tua tercinta(cium mama,papa),maka saya muncul disini…untuk outhor senior…mohon bantuannya ya….yoroshiku nee,minna-san

Ini adalah fic pertama paling menggenaskan di dunia…tamat dengan sangat tidak efisien sedikitpun…kurang menyentuh…dan kurang-kurangan yang lainnya

Ok…kita langsung ke sejarah terbuatnya fic ini..

Jadi ceritanya shin lagi mau bobo siang(emang anak TK doang yg boleh bobo siang?!)terus ujan deras…kebetulan shin tidurnya sama Naruto,Sasuke dan Mickey Mouse,jadi pas ngeliat Naruto jadi kepikiran bikin fic ini…ya dan akhirnya jadilah fic GaJe yang aneh bin ajaib ini…yang mau baca silahkan,yang nggak juga nggak apa-apa…shin nggak marah kok*halah

Ok lah sampe sini aja ya…silahkan tunggu fic shinji yang lain itupun kalau masih niat bikin cerita lagi

SAYONARA MINNA-SAN(^o^)/


End file.
